Finding The Future
by Wendy3
Summary: After an emotional reunion in Finders Keepers, Angel and Buffy face new challenges in securing their future together.
1. Beginnings

Chapter One - Beginnings  
  
Buffy lay quietly in Angel's arms, her head resting against his chest. There was no need for words. This was the reunion they had been dreaming of for all those long years apart, the perfect happiness they thought they would never again experience. But now it was a reality.  
  
The truth had not yet sunk in for Buffy. Her head was still floating around, and somewhere between that electrifying kiss on the doorstep and this peaceful moment now, Angel's soul had been bound. It was unbelievable. The physical, tangible evidence of her aching muscles and the light sheen of sweat covering hers and Angel's body brought it all into focus however. She and Angel were back together, in the most literal sense of the word. Now in the aftermath of one of the most intense days of her life, all Buffy wanted to do was sleep. However, she was almost too exhausted to do so.  
  
Angel noticed the slight movement of her body as the thoughts poured through her head. "Can't sleep?" he asked, as she shifted again.  
  
"Nu-uh," she replied sleepily, burying her face into his shoulder. "Too wired."  
  
"Well," he teased, his fingers beginning to wonder lazily down her bare back. "I can take care of that."  
  
Buffy squirmed in delight, a small giggle escaping from her throat as she rolled over to trap his arms. "You are a very bad man," she admonished, her eyes glinting, pressing her lips to his. As Buffy relaxed her grip on his arms, beginning to slide back to a resting position, Angel pulled her back down to him. Her eyes shot to his, caught off guard by his sudden movement.  
  
"I didn't say I was finished yet," he replied, smirking, as his fingers resumed their teasing trails across her back, his lips caressing hers.  
  
"Go ahead," Buffy gasped between kisses, her hands groping for skin, for contact. Suddenly Buffy did not feel very sleepy anymore.  
  
***************************  
  
Cordelia sat on the Summers' sofa, her head in her hands. She was hoping to have been back in LA tonight, back in her comfortable bed in her very comfortable apartment. But instead she was stuck in Sunnydale, listening to the rhythmic creaking emanating from the bedroom above. "Oh will they give it a break already?" she snapped grouchily, causing a snoozing Lorne to jump up. "This is like the fourth time tonight, for chrissakes! Don't they know there are some of us who want to sleep?"  
  
Lorne gave her a look. "I don't think that's the first thought on their minds, sweetie," he pointed out sagely, stretching his limbs out slowly.  
  
She sent him a forced smile, then promptly flopped back on the sofa, pulling the blanket over her head. This, she surmised, was almost probably her idea of hell. Instead of everlasting flames and a devil's fork, she would be tortured for eternity on a lumpy couch with the musical stylings of the Buffy-Angel sex show. She had known this would happen. Every time they got groiny, the world as she knew it fell apart. So it had. Now instead of being an integral part of a dynamic team of demon hunters, she was bedless, stranded, grumpy, weary, and purposeless.  
  
"Cordelia, honey, will you just go to sleep," a bleary-eyed Lorne implored.  
  
"Yeah," seconded Gunn from the floor, his arm draped possessively across a slumbering Fred. "Missing beauty sleep here."  
  
She frowned across the darkened room at them both. "How can you sleep when our whole future is in doubt?" she demanded dramatically. "Have you given any thought to what'll happen now that Angel has gone and got all googly- eyed over Buffy again? It's bye bye jobs time, hello cold shoulder."  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes at Cordelia's exaggeration. "Angel wouldn't do that. He's got too much going on in LA." Fred murmured in her sleep, and Gunn softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just like me."  
  
"Well that's just the point isn't it? Buffy isn't in LA," Cordelia pressed, folding her arms defiantly. Leaving that thought to hang in the air, she settled down as much as she could into the couch, determined to catch a little sleep now she had made her point. And as she dozed off, Lorne and Gunn were left wide awake, wondering exactly what Angel's plans would be. So much of their lives were tangled up in this cause, this mission, to lose it now seemed unthinkable. To think they would lose the man who started it was almost unbearable.  
  
***************************  
  
The moon was full tonight, gleaming bright across the cloudless sky. Willow gazed at it intently, suddenly reminded of Oz. The thought startled her. She had not thought of him in months, not since Tara had died. Saddened, she looked away from the moon, folding her arms around her. Tara's absence hurt every day, a dull, lasting ache that never truly went away. Whenever she was with her friends, whenever she cast a spell, whenever she felt a twinge of guilt, Tara was there. There had never been a pain like it, but Willow let herself wallow in it head first. It was the only real link she had left to Tara, the only way she could know she had ever really existed - by allowing herself to fully feel her loss.  
  
"Hey baby," she whispered, raising her eyes to the constellation of stars they had once both watched. "Love you always."  
  
As Willow's eyes began to tear slightly, she felt herself being watched. Rubbing her face quickly, she turned to see Wesley standing looking at her in concern. She gave him a small smile, trying to cover her upset, and patted the bench beside her. "I don't bite," she joked lamely.  
  
Wes slowly made his way over and sat beside her on the bench. "A popular spot," he mused. "Do you think they charge per minute?"  
  
Will caught his eye and despite herself laughed. "Maybe. It might be, you know, Buffy's new project to earn a dollar," Will ventured, her voice becoming more and more animated. "It's gotta be better than the time she worked construction at Xander's site. Not really working with the slaying."  
  
"Sounds like there's been at least one moment of humour since I left," he noted, then seeing her closed expression, quickly backtracked. "Sorry, that was thoughtless, Willow. Please forgive me."  
  
Will saw the earnest look in his eyes, and her expression softened. "No big, Wes. You weren't to know," she replied, looking at the stars again. Wes watched her carefully for a moment, considering his next words.  
  
"It makes you feel part of something much bigger, doesn't it?" Wes began, critically analysing her expression before continuing. "Whenever I know I'm veering off course, I try to remember that. That we're all part of one big whole, that there is a plan."  
  
Will stopped looking at the stars and regarded him with curiosity. "You really believe that?"  
  
"Absolutely," he answered with conviction. "It's the only thing I really do believe anymore."  
  
Letting that comment pass, Will quietly said, "I'm not sure what I believe. It's just too much to think about. Some days I barely know if I believe in myself."  
  
"Thanks to you, two soulmates are now able to be together after years apart," Wes pointed out, taking her arm firmly to emphasise his point. "You really don't know how impressive what you did is."  
  
She gently removed her arm from his grip, and placed it in her lap. "Not really looking to impress," she replied evenly. "Just to stay in control."  
  
"And why wouldn't you?" Wes asked.  
  
"I'm not quite the girl I was when you left. Kind of tried to end the world last year," she told him plainly.  
  
"You still seem the same to me," he reassured her, trying to imagine an evil Willow and failing miserably.  
  
"Maybe," she said, sounding utterly unconvinced. "So why aren't you in there, doing the sleeping thing?"  
  
"Because maybe I'm not the same anymore either," he responded. "And maybe I wish I was."  
  
A look of understanding passed between them and then they went back to gazing at the sky, hoping for that elusive shooting star.  
  
***************************  
  
Utterly spent, Angel and Buffy collapsed panting onto the bed. Not able to form words for a minute, they both stared into one another's eyes, transfixed by the love they found reflected there. After a while, Angel rolled Buffy against him, encouraging her to rest her head back on his chest.  
  
"That was amazing," she gasped.  
  
"It was," Angel responded, a brilliant smile playing on his lips.  
  
"You know I really love you," she whispered, snuggling against his chest.  
  
"And I love you," he told her, kissing her head. "Now sleep."  
  
Murmuring her assent, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, as if not quite sure this was all real. In response he pulled her even closer, reaffirming his presence. Listening carefully to her breathing, he stroked her hair until he was sure she was sleeping. Then he closed his own eyes, and finally allowed himself to accept that his dearest dream had actually come true. Buffy was his: his to hold, his to love. There would be no more need for separation, no more need for suffering the agony and the heartache that came with their love. It was almost too good to be true; yet somehow it was.  
  
It was then that Angel fully comprehended the slight uneasiness he felt. He was waiting for the fly in the ointment, for the carpet to be taken out from beneath his feet. Since when was the path to true happiness ever so clear of obstacles? Gazing down at the sleeping woman in his arms, he tried to dismiss that thought, submerging himself in his love for her. It was overwhelming, the emotion that flooded through him upon seeing her peaceful face. He was back right again in the day the powers took back, to the moments he had thought that he had it all. Except he did not need to relive it endlessly in his memories as he had secretly in the years since. This time she was really here with him; it was really her arms wrapped around him, her head against his chest. No one could rob her of her memory, or rob them of their happiness. Suddenly he became filled with the need to protect their newfound hope. His mind lingered on the file that Wesley had handed him earlier that day, and he made a mental note to go through it with Wesley later. He had to know everything about the spell they had cast on him and why. He had to know that this was over, that he and Buffy were safe to find their future together. How did he know that the Robed Demon was not part of a bigger plot, that there were not more of his clan just waiting to tear him and Buffy apart?  
  
Buffy began to murmur in her sleep. Angel closed his eyes and listened again. She was having a good dream. He smiled at this, glad to be witness to her nocturnal happiness. It was so long since he had seen her be vulnerable, be open to him. It was as if all the encrusted layers of defence suffocating Buffy's heart were crumbling as she became warmed with love again. He felt the peace seep into his own soul and suddenly sleep was with him. The world could wait until tomorrow.  
  
***************************  
  
From behind the tightly drawn curtains, Buffy could hear the sounds of the daytime world. Smiling dreamily, her eyes still closed, she stretched her arms across the bed, reaching for Angel. Her fingers touched the cotton of the sheets, left cold by Angel's absence. She abruptly opened her eyes and sat up bewildered, pulling the sheet around her body. The clothes that last night they had so carelessly scattered across the floor were now folded neatly on the chair. Grabbing Angel's shirt and her jeans, she quickly dressed and made her way out the room.  
  
The sound of a familiar voice made her stop suddenly. From Willow's room she could hear the voices of Angel and Wesley quietly debating some point. As soundlessly as she could she crept to the door and eavesdropped.  
  
"Are you sure, Wesley?" Angel asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, there's absolutely no doubt in my mind. You need to sort this out," Wesley answered firmly. "Sooner than later. You can't risk the consequences of letting this develop any further."  
  
"Looks like I'll have to leave for LA as soon as possible," he said reluctantly, heading for the door. "Buffy's gonna love this." As the words left his mouth, he opened the door and was confronted with a hurt looking Buffy. "Buffy," he gasped, totally taken aback.  
  
"What's the matter, Angel? Hoping to leave without me knowing," she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Of course not," he answered quickly, clasping her shoulders. "I just didn't want you to find out like this."  
  
Buffy's face filled with confusion. "Find out what Angel? I don't understand!"  
  
Angel took a deep, unneeded breath and looked at her worried face. "Wes got a file from Wolfram and Hart. It's got information in it that suggests that there was more to the spell than we first thought."  
  
"We've got the demon right here. We can just go talk to it, find out what's the what. You don't need to go to LA yet," she argued, her eyes pleading with him to stay.  
  
Giving her an apologetic glance, Angel answered, "I do. The demon was part of something bigger. I have to take care of it."  
  
"Then I'll come with you," she countered. "We can take care of it together."  
  
Angel shook his head slightly. "I need you to stay here, Buffy. I need you to be safe. You, Will and the others have work to do here."  
  
Cupping her hands around his face, she gave him a piercing look. "And I need you to be safe," she murmured. "I only just got you back."  
  
"I know," he answered, resting his head against hers. "I wish things could be different."  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Her voice was softly deceptive, and Angel sensed she was hiding something. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Buffy quickly brought her lips to his, entangling him in a consuming kiss. Sure the doubt was gone from his mind, Buffy gently pulled off from the kiss, and led him down the stairs to meet with the others. In her mind though, she had already decided she was going to LA and he would not know a thing about it. There was no way she would be separated from him when it came to something so important. Nobody messed with her boyfriend.  
  
To be continued. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Not Quite What He Expected

Chapter Two - Not Quite What He Expected  
  
Angel felt in something of a daze. Here he was again on the verge of parting with his recently regained lover; something of a habit for him, he mused caustically. However, there was one major difference: she was being understanding. Was this real? Whenever did Buffy meekly give in to reason? She was ruled by her emotions, driven by instinct. It was one of the things he most loved about her. As they walked down the stairs, he gave her a sidelong glance, searching for signs of conflict in her eyes. All he saw there right now was determination and that alone made him incredibly nervous.  
  
Lightly she kissed his cheek, before she turned to face her oddly tired looking friends gathered in the living room. She squeezed Angel's hand tightly, intensely aware of the daggered eyes Cordelia was sending her way. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you there's been some - uh - changes around here," she began awkwardly, a little embarrassed by the general rolling of eyes in the room before her. She gave them a wry grin, which was met by a loud harrumph from Cordelia. Unable to stand the tension any longer, Buffy turned on her. "What is your problem, Cordelia?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation!" Cordy snapped pointedly. "Do you two even know how much noise you make?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Buffy's mortification was compounded by Dawn's riotous giggles. She felt the calming pressure of Angel's hand resting on the small of her back, and smiled up at him gratefully. Totally straight faced, Angel replied, "So sorry to inconvenience you, Cordy. Next time we make love, we'll try to keep it down especially for you." He gasped as he received a sharp dig in the ribs from Buffy, followed by a pointed look at the wide eyed, Dawn. "Sorry," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around Buffy. "Just making a point."  
  
Cordelia rose majestically, and gave Angel a freezing look. "Well, I should think so."  
  
Buffy held up her hand, causing Cordelia to stop. "Will you just hold off with the dramatic exit for a minute? There's something you need to hear," Buffy said. Reposing herself on the chair, Cordelia looked purposely at Angel, blatantly ignoring Buffy. Shooting her a dirty look, Buffy continued. "I'm sure you all remember our friend the 'Robed Demon'. Wes turned up some info on him and his groupies and it's not too pretty. Our boy is looking like a whole load of trouble."  
  
Frowning, Willow turned to Wesley. "But I thought it had all been sorted?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," he answered quietly, almost apologetic. "I have every reason to believe there was a greater purpose at work behind that spell he cast on Angel, one that could put Buffy and Angel at great risk. We already know he wanted to raise Gwah Ra Kal but what we don't know is why."  
  
Angel glanced round at them all. "Which is why I'm going to LA. As soon as possible."  
  
Involuntarily, Cordy's face lit up and she threw her arms around Angel's neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I just knew you'd get me out of here eventually."  
  
Swiftly disentangling himself, Angel drew closer to Buffy. "We need to split into two teams. Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Wes, I need you with me. Everyone else is staying here to help research the demon clan, or in Buffy's case, demolish the demon's face," he explained. Seeing the sour look on Cordelia's face, he added, "Research is important, you know, and I need my best guys on it." At his compliment, her face softened slightly, but still her pout remained.  
  
"So what's happening with Spike?" Xander asked. "Does the evil bloodsucking fiend really have to be in our face?"  
  
"Hey!" Spike objected defensively. "I am here you know. Why don't you just go shag your bint?"  
  
As Xander started forward, his face reddening with anger, Willow laid a restraining arm on his shoulder. A look passed between them and Xander sat back down, sending Spike one last withering glare.  
  
"We could do with Spike," Fred spoke up. "Extra muscle and all."  
  
Smirking at Angel's glower, Spike said, "Cheers, Twig. Nice to know someone around here appreciates me."  
  
"She'd be the only one," Angel muttered under his breath.  
  
Not bothering to respond, Spike sat down, knowing his work here was done. Then he saw the thing that was making Angel so twitchy. His little slayer was up to something, and Angel being Angel, had not quite worked out what yet. Not surprising considering all of his brains pretty much dribbled out his ears whenever he set eyes on Buffy. It was so strikingly clear to Spike though. Buffy was no obedient little woman; she took orders from no one. She was only going to go follow the poof to LA! Oh, this was going to be one fun trip to the big smoke!  
  
******************  
  
After the others had been unceremoniously herded from the room by an all- business Buffy, Angel had been left staring wordlessly at his team. He knew from their expectant look they wanted answers, but he was not sure what to say. Everything had happened so quickly with Buffy, his head was still spinning. All he could focus on right now was the immediate task of protecting the woman he loved.  
  
"So are you going to talk to us, Angelcakes, or make an art form out of gawping," Lorne chastised lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," Angel responded quickly. "A lot of things have changed and I guess you want to know where that leaves you."  
  
"Got it in one, bro," Gunn confirmed, stony faced.  
  
"To cut a long story short, the mission hasn't changed. I'm still on a quest for redemption, be that in Sunnydale or LA, but the difference is now I'm with Buffy," he told them.  
  
"We got that already. But where are you and Miss Likes-To-Fight going to be living?" Cordy questioned. "It's not like you can just up sticks and leave LA. You do have a son unless you've forgotten."  
  
Angel winced visibly at the reference to Connor, and countered angrily, "Of course I haven't forgotten. Which is why I'm going to split my time between Sunnydale and LA for the time being until Buffy and I have decided what to do."  
  
Fred's eyes widened. "What you haven't even discussed it with her? I wouldn't be happy if that was me," she exclaimed.  
  
Folding her arms self-satisfactorily, Cordy gloated, "My point exactly."  
  
Ignoring her comment, Angel continued. "I need you all to know that Angel Investigations will continue whatever happens. We still have work to do in LA."  
  
"But will you be a part of it?" Lorne asked bluntly.  
  
"In some way, I always will. But right now my priority is Buffy. Please try to understand that," Angel answered.  
  
Surprising him, Gunn suddenly spoke. "I get it. You're putting your girl first." In response, Gunn received a dazzling smile from Fred that made his insides melt. Aware of the team's eyes on him, Gunn snapped good naturedly, "What are y'all staring at? You better go get Wesley so we can get this demon's ass."  
  
Half-heartedly saluting him, Fred pressed a kiss to his lips before scampering off to find Wesley. Watching the whole scene with a soppy grin across his face, Angel mentally caught himself. He had not been so happy in ages. It was all down to one tiny blonde vampire slayer.  
  
******************  
  
Willow twiddled her hair nervously. She really had never been good with secrets. Noticing her slight unease, Xander patted her arm reassuringly, and looked up at Buffy questioningly. "So I'm getting this right. You want us to pretend you're in Sunnydale while all the time you're going to be in LA, tagging De-, I mean Angel," he clarified.  
  
Sighing, Buffy flopped onto the bed beside him. "Yes, Xander. As I said the other three times, that's what I want you to do. That okay?" Buffy noticed Willow's fidgetting. "You ok?" Not trusting herself to answer, Will nodded vigorously and attempted a kind of half frown, half smile.  
  
"Angel's not going to like this," Dawn predicted grimly, stretching out on the floor.  
  
Regarding her sister closely, Buffy replied, "I know, Dawn, but it's something I have to do. I have to make sure he's safe. Anyway he won't even know I'm there."  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, a nervous giggle escaped Willow's lips. Everyone stared at her, startled. "I'm sorry, Buffy," Will gasped as she tried to control her giggling. "I just don't think it's a good idea. He'll know you're there. He can sense you."  
  
Buffy went to reply but was swiftly cut off by Xander. "She really does have a point, Buff. But we're your bestest buds, and we won't say a word. Good job that An's not here, because she'd soon let the cat out of the bag."  
  
It was just at that point that Angel strode into Buffy's room. Will jumped slightly, and looked guiltily down at the floor. "So what would Anya let out of the bag then?" Angel asked, gazing apprehensively at Buffy.  
  
Quickly she crossed the room to him and kissed him softly. "Nothing at all. Except how much I'll miss you," she said sweetly.  
  
Hooking his finger under her chin, he pulled her in for a lingering kiss. "Not as much as I'll miss you," he replied tenderly, his eyes locked with hers. A large coughing sound from Xander broke the moment. Angel gave him a sharp look, and Xander stood up.  
  
"Okay, getting the message. We'll leave you alone," he said huffily, carting out a much put-out looking Dawn along with him and Willow.  
  
As the door closed behind them, Buffy sat demurely on the bed, glancing up at Angel. "So alone at last," she purred, sliding further back on the bed. "Whatever could we do."  
  
Coming closer, Angel eyed her slender curves appreciatively. "I have no idea," he answered innocently, unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe you could let me know."  
  
The next thing he knew there was a tangle of limbs, and he was all over her. He could not get enough of her skin, of her lips, of the soft silk of her hair. She was beautiful, so very beautiful and he wanted all of her. Lost in a blur of passion, he forgot all about his mission. Buffy was the only intelligible word he could form. And he cried it again and again as she reminded him just why she was his soulmate.  
  
******************  
  
Clinging to her hand, Angel looked at her sadly. "I really don't want to go."  
  
"I know," she murmured, lacing her fingers through his. "I don't want you to either."  
  
Looking at the car and the waiting passengers, Angel reluctantly prepared to disentangle himself from Buffy. "I better go," he said. Before Buffy could reply, his lips were on hers, his hands in her hair. Breaking off, panting for unneeded air, Angel told her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said softly. Giving her one last look, Angel walked towards his car.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Spike called, racing towards the front door.  
  
"Or me!" seconded Vince, haphazardly tucking stakes into his pocket as he ran.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel quickly got into the Plymouth. "As if I could," he muttered.  
  
As Vince ran on, Spike caught hold of Buffy's arm. "What, Spike?" she demanded, pulling away from his hold.  
  
"I know what you're up to," Spike hissed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Buffy, trying to turn away from him.  
  
"Don't play games, Buffy. We both bloody well know you're going to follow him and when Peaches finds out, he's not going to be happy," Spike warned her.  
  
Looking him dead in the eye, Buffy conceded, "Okay, you know. Just don't tell him."  
  
"As if I would," he scoffed, walking to the car. "Made a promise to a lady."  
  
Lightly Buffy smiled at Spike's words as the Plymouth drove away. He really was totally Love's bitch. Then she mused, weren't they all? Of course Angel would find out she was there; she was counting on it. She just wanted to actually be there before he twigged. Then and only then would she think about how angry he would be - and just how sexy he looked when he was angry. Buffy could not wait. Picking up her weapons bag, Buffy quickly hugged her friends and Dawn, then left.  
  
As Willow, Dawn and Xander waved her off in the jeep, they were startled by Cordelia's voice. "What's going on?" Taking in their panicked looks, Cordy quickly came to a conclusion. "Angel doesn't know, does he? Oh, great!"  
  
Will looked appealingly at Cordy. "Please don't tell him. It's really important to Buffy that she's there with him."  
  
Considering her options for a moment, Cordy finally answered. "Okay. But you all owe me big time." And she really meant it. Buffy being in LA without Angel's knowledge was sure to bring trouble. She was just glad to stay far out of it.  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Keep Me A Secret

Chapter Three - Keep Me A Secret  
  
Wesley sat stiffly in the back of Angel's car. Being sandwiched between Gunn and Fred on one side, and Spike on the other, was not his idea of bliss. However Spike being in the back was the only way to ensure Angel would concentrate on the driving and not ripping Spike's head off. Although from the tense silence, Wesley was beginning to wish someone else had took the wheel. It was small blessings that Spike had insisted the little runt Vince ride in the trunk.  
  
"Er, Wesley," Fred began awkwardly, shooting an anxious glance towards Gunn. "Could you just shift up a little?"  
  
Realising how close his body was pressed against Fred's, Wes jerked away. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't realise how close I was."  
  
"Like hell you didn't," growled Gunn, as Fred gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
"It's okay, Charles, Wesley didn't mean it," Fred told him, wishing she had never mentioned out loud Wesley's proximity.  
  
Glaring openly at Gunn, Wesley attempted to make himself a little more comfortable. He noticed Spike's leer, and his patience snapped. "If you want to last the rest of this journey, shut it," was his malice-laced warning.  
  
"Now, now, Wes. You just sit tight and get your knitting out. No need to get hysterical," Spike answered, mock sweetly.  
  
As Wesley went to lift his stake, Angel's sharp words stopped him. "If anyone is going to stake his sorry ass, it's me. Is that clear?" Slamming his stake down, Wes crossed his arms angrily.  
  
"Don't sulk, Wesley. It does nothing for your complexion," Spike jibed. "Anyway we all know Peaches likes to be the big boss - that never changed."  
  
Gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white, it took all of Angel's self control not to smack the perodoxide pain clear across California. "Just shut up, Spike," he ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh dear. Is poor little Angel missing his big bad slayer?" Spike taunted, his eyes glistening with glee. "Not that I can blame you. That girl can do things to a man you only dreamed of - talk about slayer strength!"  
  
Suddenly the car veered violently to the left, as Angel vaulted from the driving seat and tore into Spike. "Angel, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Gunn, clutching a terrified Fred. But Angel was oblivious, his fists smashing into Spike's face as Lorne swiftly grabbed the wheel, loudly cursing, and slammed on the brakes. From the trunk came frantic banging from Vince, which everyone ignored.  
  
"Don't let me ever hear you talk about my girl like that. I'll kill you!" Angel roared, his hand reaching for a stake. As he raised his arm to dust Spike, Wesley caught his wrist. "Get the hell off my arm," Angel snarled, in full game face.  
  
"No," answered Wesley firmly. "Not until you drop that stake. We need him on this one, as much as it sickens me to say. And every time you show that he's getting to you, the more he loves it."  
  
Angel stared dumbly at a bleeding and battered Spike, and gave the stake to Gunn. "You're right," he told Wesley, and then turning to Spike, added caustically, "You're not worth it."  
  
Wiping his hand across his bloody nose, Spike muttered, "Bloody charming that is."  
  
Angel got out of the back and went to open the driver's side. "I don't think so, big guy," Lorne said quickly. "I, for one, really want to get to LA in one piece."  
  
"I'll drive," Gunn offered, getting out to let Lorne in his place.  
  
"Oh thank God!" blurted Fred, highly relieved. Then seeing Angel's questioning look, she simmered down. "I mean, I'm really glad that you're going to take a rest. You must be really tired after everything that's happened recently."  
  
"Sure Twig. There's nothing more invigorating than getting your face beat on," Spike opined sarcastically.  
  
Choosing not to answer, Angel quickly sat in the passenger's side, his expression still stormy. Spike was right: he really was missing Buffy. His heart felt empty and every minute he had to spend in the company of the creep who had taken advantage of her at her weakest point, riled him. It was only the fact that Buffy had a different view of her liaison with Spike that was keeping his childe in his undead state, and possibly the fact that Angel knew that seeing him with Buffy was eating Spike up inside. The sooner he returned to Buffy, the better.  
  
************************  
  
Xander sat with his back against Buffy's basement wall, halfheartedly twiddling with a stake from Buffy's weapon trunk. "So do you think we should try torture?" he asked Dawn.  
  
"Maybe," she considered, transfixed by Xander's twirling stake. "Whatever Willow's doing isn't working."  
  
"Hey, working here," Will chastised, a little hurt. Refocusing, she tried again to magically pull the information they wanted from the unconscious Robed Demon's mind, but nothing worked. It was like someone had put a lock on its mind, a lock that they did not intend to be easily picked. It was infuriating. Everyone was counting on her to break this demon, especially Buffy and Angel. She was the only one with power here, the only one who was capable of any level of spellcasting. That was what she loved about this gig: no pressure or anything.  
  
"Maybe we should leave you alone," Xander suggested, hastily ascending the stairs with Dawn.  
  
As the door to the basement closed, Willow felt a huge swell of relief sweep through her. Without their presence, her concentration sharpened, her magicks beginning to increase their pressure on the demon's internal mind lock. She was in. If only she could turn the key a little more - she mentally twisted it with more and more vigour. Then finally it snapped. Willow held her breath. Her mind was suddenly filled with thousands of disparate images, of rituals, of sacrifices, nothing making any clear sense. She channelled her energies more forcefully, looking for the coherence amidst the chaos. Then it hit her. Her body spasmed violently as she saw the decaying face of a demon rising from the earth, its eyes crawling with maggots. She tried to run, she tried to get away but it was too strong; Willow opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
************************  
  
So this was where he lived; very nice. Buffy surveyed the grand architecture of the Hyperion with more than a tiny hint of pride: her lover actually owned this. She smiled dreamily as she imagined herself reclined upon a luxurious kingsize bed, the soft silk sheets pooling around her waist as Angel's fingers slid all over her body. "Okay", she told herself sternly. "This is so not the time to have an Angel fantasy. Plenty of time for that after I've found out what's going on with him."  
  
She had been watching the hotel for half an hour, looking for any signs of activity. There had been not a one. Growing increasingly frustrated, Buffy had decided enough was enough; she was going to have to spy on them. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of eavesdropping but quickly dismissed it when she thought about the times Angel had done exactly the same to her. This was all for the sake of the common good, for her and Angel's future. And she would be damned if she would let him make any decisions about it without her say-so.  
  
Leaving the safety of her jeep, Buffy moved quickly towards the hotel, looking for a vantage point to start her spying. What she really needed was a window, but with none in sight, she decided to try hopping over the wall. She landed in some sort of courtyard, and took care to keep herself well hidden, a skill honed from years of practice. Then she heard his voice. Fully aware of how easily she could be discovered, Buffy pushed herself down to the ground, praying he would be too engrossed in his conversation to sense her. He had now come out into the courtyard, pursued by a younger man, no more than 18 or 19, who looked vaguely like him.  
  
Angel looked despairingly at the younger man, a look Buffy had often seen Giles give her. "I did not just abandon you, Connor. There were things to sort out in Sunnydale," he explained tiredly. The younger man, Buffy guessed his name must be Connor, still held Angel in an accusatory gaze and showed no signs of backing down. "You want me to call you father, but you show me no trust. How can I believe anything you say when all you do is lie?" Connor demanded, his voice choked with anger.  
  
Father? The word reverberated around Buffy's mind. What on earth was this Connor talking about? Angel could not have children; he was a vampire for chrissakes! Surely there had to be some mistake.  
  
"I am your father, Connor. That fact won't change whether you like it or not," Angel told his son, his eyes sincere. "But if you want to be a part of things here, you have to take a few things on faith. Can you do that?"  
  
Connor's startling blue eyes seemed to darken for a moment as he considered Angel's words. The same colour as Dawn's, thought Buffy distractedly. She watched as he gave Angel a small, reluctant nod, then continued to listen to Angel's story of the goings on in Sunnydale. Buffy did not want to listen anymore. She just wanted to leave, to be anywhere but here. Her mind could not comprehend the reality of Angel having a son: Angel being a father. When had it happened? Who was the mother? No, don't think that. It would involve the unpleasantness of having to imagine Angel with someone else. Maybe it was selfish; after all, Buffy had had relationships since their split, but the thought of Angel moving on seemed something like betrayal. Remember he's with you now, he loves you, she willed herself. So why didn't he tell me? The unwanted thought would not leave her alone and Buffy felt sick to her stomach. She needed their relationship to be based on trust and sharing, not secrets and lies: she needed to believe Angel wanted her and only her. So why was that so hard right now?  
  
Pulling herself together, Buffy focused on why she was here. She needed to find out what the Robed Demon had been up to when it cast that spell, she needed to eliminate the risk to her relationship. Nothing had changed. She still loved Angel, even if she was absolutely livid with him right now. Deciding it was best to secure some emotional distance, Buffy began to quietly slip away. However she stopped, locking her body stock still as she sensed the eyes of Connor and Angel trained in her direction.  
  
"I think something's here," Connor said, his body tensing.  
  
Angel gazed into the distance, his body tingling. It felt like Buffy but how could it be? She was in Sunnydale, handling the captive Robed Demon. He had to trust that she would keep to their agreement, that she would not follow him here. Taking a thorough sweep of the courtyard and seeing nothing, he decided to leave it. "C'mon, Connor. It's probably just your senses in overdrive. You just need to patrol," he reasoned lightly, hardly convinced by his own explanation.  
  
Connor eventually turned, and walked back towards the hotel. Angel did not follow. Instead he gazed out into the courtyard, his eyes filled with longing. Connor cast a glance at his father, then went inside, knowing his father would come in eventually. He had often seen him looking out at the sky, his eyes peculiarly sad. He had not realised until now it was all over a woman, this Buffy his father had just told him about. The concept of love seemed a strange thing to Connor. He had grown up in a hell dimension where love did not exist, where each and every day had been demarcated with hate, violence, death and destruction. Yet something about the way Angel talked about Buffy piqued at Connor's heart: he wondered what it would be like to feel that way, to hold so much emotion for one person. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. It was far safer to deal with the tangible: the flying dust of vampires, the snapping of a demon's neck.  
  
Feeling Angel turn away, Buffy quickly moved, eager to be away from the courtyard. So they were going on patrol? Well, that would be three of them. She hoped they both liked company.  
  
************************  
  
Dawn decided she was going to watch some TV. Xander had just left to go home to Anya, leaving her with Cordelia, not exactly Dawn's idea of great company. Nor from the tight lipped look on Cordelia's face, was it hers. Still as they were stuck with each until Willow emerged from the basement, it was either TV soap marathon-ville or irking small talk with Cordelia. Dawn hastily flicked on the TV.  
  
As Dawn began to settle on the sofa, she heard a strangled cry from the basement. "Get Xander quickly," she told Cordy, as she raced towards the basement. Her heart hammering in her chest, Dawn took the stairs two at a time, stopping dead as her eyes fell upon Willow's slumped form. "Willow?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Trembling, she edged closer to her, and put her two fingers upon Will's wrist. There was a pulse: Dawn let out a huge sigh of relief and set about placing her in the recovery position. Just as she was about to race upstairs and phone the paramedics, Cordelia and Xander appeared, their faces visibly shocked.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander demanded, coming down the stairs, followed by Cordy.  
  
"It's okay, Xan, she's alive," Dawn reassured him. "I've just got to get some help."  
  
"Wait," Cordy prompted, seeing slight movement from Willow. "I think she's coming round."  
  
They all went to her, Xander crouched by her side, as Willow groaned and tried to sit up. "Woah, hold on there, Will," he stalled her gently, supporting her weight as she fell back, weakened.  
  
"Okay, Will, just take it easy," Cordelia concurred, looking at the drained Wicca in concern.  
  
"It's okay," Will mumbled. "Just help me sit up." With Xander's help, Will brought herself to a sitting position.  
  
Seeing the troubled expression on Will's face, Dawn asked her quietly, "Something's wrong, isn't it? What did you see?"  
  
Swallowing harshly, Will met the younger Summers' eyes with something close to guilt. "It's not good, Dawn, no. I wish I had something better to say," she conceded honestly.  
  
"Will you please just tell me, Willow? Buffy could be in danger," Dawn cried, her voice full of stress.  
  
"And Angel," Cordelia added softly, worried for her boss and friend.  
  
"I know," Willow gasped, her face pained. "I saw a demon being raised, but it was so evil. It was just full of the purest desire for destruction. And I felt it rip through me. It's not just Buffy and Angel in danger - it's everyone."  
  
Comprehension hit Xander and he grasped Willow tighter. "They're bringing about the apocalypse," he exclaimed dully. "Oh great."  
  
"Well it's nothing we haven't seen before," Cordy said, a little blasé.  
  
"Actually," Will countered, her strength returning. "This is different. I saw this before, back when there were two Angels and I thought it was just Wolfram and Hart. But they're the least of our trouble. Whatever that demon was trying to raise does not want Buffy and Angel together long term."  
  
Cordelia looked resolutely triumphant. "See?" she addressed the room. "I told you that them getting back together was a bad idea."  
  
Ignoring her, Dawn turned to Willow, her eyes determined. "Okay, Will, you've got a visual. We've got something to research now. That's good, right?"  
  
"I guess," Will murmured, her voice far from confident. With Xander, Dawn helped Willow to stand.  
  
"So here you are." Xander stared in surprise at the angry figure of his girlfriend Anya, and backed ever so slightly away.  
  
She continued to glare at him, as she descended down the stairs. "I haven't seen you for a week - I've been worried sick. You could have at least called," she berated him.  
  
"I, er," Xander fumbled, searching for an answer to placate Anya. "I thought you knew I was at Buffy's. Why didn't you come here earlier?"  
  
Lost for an answer, Anya continued to pout at Xander, as if her abandoned girlfriend rage was reason enough. "He does have a point," Cordelia spoke up, looking evenly at Anya.  
  
Anya's mouth seemed to snarl, and suddenly all her rage was directed at Cordelia. "You can just stay out of it," she said icily, causing Cordelia to react in righteous indignation. "And you, Xander Harris, can just explain to me why she is here," she finished, flinging her arm accusingly at Cordelia.  
  
************************  
  
Keeping a good distance back, Buffy felt her breath hitch as she saw Angel and Connor take on a gang of vampires. They were amazing. Connor met Angel's every move blow for blow, effortlessly flipping over his father to skewer a vamp with a snap kick. She surmised he had inherited more than just his father's good looks: he had his incredible fighting ability too. It was like synchronised slaying, except far sexier. As she watched Angel vamp out and wail on a gaggle of three who had cornered Connor, she felt an involuntary thrill go though her. His strong arms easily lifted the vamps one by one and flung them away, his elbow coming up to block the attack of a fourth; his movements flowed so fluidly, that each and every single attack he executed seemed effortless. She visualised his griffin tattoo rippling as he staked vamp after vamp, and she longed to touch it.  
  
Before she could become swept away by that image, she realised the fighting had stopped. Angel was offering his hand to a downed Connor. Buffy noticed how Connor blatantly ignored it and stood on his own accord. So much pride, so like Angel. Her heart stung as she saw the flicker of hurt across Angel's face. She then realised why Angel had not discussed Connor with her. His relationship with Connor was clearly far from secure, and there was still much unresolved tension between them. Angel never shared his deepest pain with anyone, but Buffy wished that he would with her.  
  
"You think that Wolfram and Hart know more than they are saying," Connor said, falling into an easy stride beside Angel.  
  
"I'm certain," Angel replied, his face hardening.  
  
"You'll visit Lilah," Connor stated, not bothering to look at his father.  
  
"Right again," Angel concurred, looking at Connor carefully.  
  
"This Buffy is very special to you," Connor pondered. "You love her."  
  
"I do," Angel murmured, smiling faintly at his son. They continued to walk in silence, both having reached some kind of an understanding. As they disappeared into the distance, Buffy felt the germ of an idea blossom in her mind. She could play Angel at his own game.  
  
************************  
  
Lilah had dressed carefully this morning, knowing it was an important day for her. At 9am sharp she was due in a meeting with her superiors that she knew was key in deciding her future, or more pointedly, whether she had one. Knowing it was useless to feel nervous, Lilah had thrown herself into making sure her explanations were watertight. Wolfram and Hart were her whole life; she had given everything for this career. She would use her former relationship with Wesley to her advantage and save her skin. That was why she had become Wolfram and Hart's top lawyer.  
  
It was just turned 6.30am when Lilah unlocked her office, so she was amazed to see a diminutive blonde girl sitting at her desk, rifling through her files.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what you're doing?" Lilah demanded, not at all intimidated.  
  
"Trashing your files," Buffy replied nonchalantly, opening another file. "I've got to say Lilah, you really do need another secretary. My little sister is better organised than these."  
  
Lilah crossed the room to her desk, and placed her briefcase pointedly upon it. "So let's cut to the part where you tell me who you are," she said.  
  
Buffy glanced up, mock surprised. "Oh, didn't Angel tell you?" she answered sweetly. "I'm Buffy."  
  
Lilah began to laugh, biting out, "Oh, I might have known. You'd have to be blonde."  
  
Letting Lilah's insult slide, Buffy casually gripped Lilah by her jacket lapels. "Time for you and me to have a nice girly chat."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Taking Care of Business

Chapter Four - Taking Care of Business  
  
Lilah glared as Buffy swung her unceremoniously across her office, grounding her with a crash against a filing cabinet. "Will you get your grubby hands off my Gucci?" Lilah huffed, her eyes sparking in annoyance. "Looks like you'll be paying for my dry cleaning."  
  
Casually Buffy folded her arms and smiled sweetly at Lilah. "Firstly sweetie, don't come the high and mighty with me," said Buffy. "I don't care what you're wearing. You're still a two bit slut who's got nothing better to do than terrorise me and my boyfriend." Then stepping menacingly closer, Buffy's hand flew to Lilah's throat, her nails digging into Lilah's windpipe. "Secondly, don't forget I'm the slayer."  
  
As Buffy relaxed her grip slightly, Lilah wheezed loudly and gazed up at Buffy with slightly fearful eyes. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, jeez, get with the programme. I'm like threatening you and you can't work out that I want information," Buffy mocked, making a show of straightening Lilah's jacket. "You really are stupid for a brunette - which would explain why you didn't recognise me." For a second, Lilah's face went blank, totally unable to comprehend why she should recognise Buffy. This was the first time she had ever heard of her, let alone met her, which was awfully strange considering her self-confessed proximity to Angel. "Oh, come on. You and your lackeys were watching my house for like weeks. You must have profiles on me or something," Buffy snapped, pushing Lilah to the floor and flinging open all the drawers of the filing cabinet.  
  
"You won't find anything there," said Lilah confidently, rising gracefully from the floor. "Guess you're not big enough potatoes for Wolfram and Hart to care about."  
  
Tearing through the heap of brown files, Buffy scoured furiously for one on her, as Lilah looked smugly on. Finally, she spotted her name. "Guess again," replied Buffy tartly, smiling triumphantly as Lilah gaped in confusion. It was fun having the upperhand. "Let's have a look see why you guys find me so interesting."  
  
Picking the file up slowly, she opened it up to reveal a neatly typed report full of the basic facts of her life and recent resurrection. It was spooky how much the law firm knew about her: it contained everything from details of her friends and family and her slaying, to her childhood fear of hospitals. Then of course there were the surveillance shots she had expected, in which, she noted somewhat happily, she looked really good. Most chillingly of all though, was the way it recorded every graphic detail of her relationship with Angel, in cold, clinical fact. Buffy cringed as her eyes scanned the part of the report describing how Angel had left. Without the emotional context, it sounded like their relationship had not meant anything, that he had not loved her; that it had been easy for him to leave her. Rationally, Buffy knew that was not true but seeing it written like that brought the painful memories all back. She snapped the file shut.  
  
"So Lilah, this is the time you start explaining sans your little memory lapse, or I start breaking nails," warned Buffy perkily, perching daintily back upon Lilah's desk.  
  
Smoothing back her hair nervously, Lilah looked at Buffy plaintively. "You have to believe me. I don't know what these files are doing there. I've never seen them before," explained Lilah, beginning to panic.  
  
Sensing the change in Lilah's demeanour, Buffy started forward, her smile predatory, like a cat's. "I should have known you wouldn't be a very good, liar," opined Buffy, as Lilah began to shrink back. She tensed as Buffy's hand caught her wrist firmly, and placed her firmly against the wall. "You see, it didn't really make sense that you wouldn't know me. And from what I've heard from Angel, you're not one to be all shy and unforthcoming. So that's how I knew something was wrong. You don't remember me because someone took your memory."  
  
"Nice catch," said Lilah dryly, her face relaxing as she realised the immediate danger was gone. "So can I get on with preparing for my meeting now?"  
  
As Lilah moved forward, Buffy again blocked her path. "Uh-uh, lawyer lady. Remember the information part?" chided Buffy lightly. "You see, me and Angel have this nice plan where we get a little little house with a white picket fence but until I find out what the Robed Demon and his boys are up to, that's a no can do."  
  
Edging around Buffy, Lilah walked tiredly towards her desk. "Fine," replied Lilah. "I can take you to the White Room."  
  
Wrinkling her nose up, Buffy repeated, "The White Room?"  
  
"Yes, that's the source of everything," stated Lilah flatly, heading towards the door "If you can't get your answer there, then no one can help you."  
  
Following Lilah to the elevator, Buffy felt a small thrill of excitement. She was finally going to receive the answers she had been waiting for and solve this whole mess before things became any worse. Then she and Angel could finally start having that future they had been talking about. Still, it was still a mystery as to who had cast the memory loss spell on Lilah. It must have been Willow, she reasoned; this was a total Willow-like thing to do. Having a Wicca as a friend truly did have its advantages.  
  
***************************  
  
Lighting up a cigarette, Spike watched with interest as Wesley and Gunn glared at each other. It felt a little petty to be at all engaged by a run- of-the-mill male pissing contest, but Spike was bored; and hell, Spike was petty. He had a really good feeling that if they riled each other enough, this would all end with a spot of good old fashioned violence. Wesley really was one for the ladies: first Lilah and now Twig. Spike never would have guessed; okay, he would have, he was perceptive like that, but still. Always the quiet ones.  
  
Vince nudged Spike excitedly, and rubbed his hands with glee. "So you thinking what I'm thinking?" he babbled. "Somehow I'm really thinking not," was Spike's dry rejoinder, as he looked disparagingly at the hyper vampire. Vince merely grinned in response. "Okay, what are you thinking?"  
  
"That Wes will get his ass kicked, hands down," Vince predicted boldly, wincing slightly as Gunn grabbed hold of Wesley's collar and clamped down. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt."  
  
Flicking his cigarette butt at Vince, Spike grimaced unapologetically. "If you don't shut it, the only one around here to be hurt is you," he warned Vince, as Wesley headbutted Gunn hard, to Fred's cry of shock. "Now it's just at the good bit. Nice one, Wes."  
  
Just as Gunn had landed Wes with a right hook and was about to follow up with a second, Fred careened herself between them. Throwing her hands up in fury, she pushed Wes and Gunn back with her tiny arms and glowered at them both. "Just stop both of you. Now," she ordered, her voice trembling with emotion. Stepping forward, Gunn placed a tentative hand on her cheek, but she slapped it away. "Please. Please don't touch me," she murmured to a shocked Gunn.  
  
"Baby, please," he pleaded, trying to appease her.  
  
"No, Charles. I need you to leave me alone," she told him firmly, her face blanched. She began to walk slowly to the stairs, her head bowed. As she passed Wesley, he glanced regretfully up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean-" Wesley started, but was cut off by Fred's cutting expression. Averting his eyes, he tensed as he heard her steps echo mournfully up the stairs.  
  
"Well, that was bracing," announced Spike brightly. "What you kiddies got next on the plan?"  
  
Ignoring him, Wesley brushed past Gunn and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to get some ice," he muttered, cradling his bruised jaw.  
  
Without responding, Gunn merely turned and headed for the door, his expression unreadable. On the way out, he passed the returning Angel without a word, much to Angel's confusion. "What's up with Gunn?" Angel asked Spike, eyeing him accusingly.  
  
"Woman trouble," Spike shrugged. "Something you'd know about."  
  
Shooting him a warning glare, Angel took his crossbow from Connor and placed it on the table. "Whatever. I'm going to ring Buffy if anybody needs me," he said, walking towards his office.  
  
Realising that Buffy could be found out, Spike knew he had to act fast. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Buffy could be in the middle of something very important, you know," he covered quickly, blocking Angel's path.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Angel seered Spike with one of his trademark impatient glares. "Get out of my way."  
  
Spike shook his head resolutely, standing his ground. "Can't do that. You're all distracted when you talk to Buffy and that's no good for finding out what the Robed Demon's been up to," he said, trying to inject as much reasonableness into his words as he could. "And anyway the lady made me promise to keep you focused, and I don't break promises to a lady."  
  
Turning from Spike, Angel gazed longingly at the phone, then drew his vision away determinedly. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can be with Buffy," he told himself.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Angel looked to see Wesley clutching an icepack to his jaw, his expression unusually cold. Knowing that Wesley would not respond well to intrusions in his private life, Angel chose not to comment.  
  
"Let's go see Lilah," Angel said simply, heading for the sewers to avoid the just breaking dawn. In silence, Connor, Wesley, Spike and Vince followed, the tension palpable. As they left, Fred curled up on her bed, her arms clutched around a pillow. A few rooms down, Lorne slept peacefully. Team Angel was looking shakey.  
  
******************************  
  
Anya sat down on the stairs of the basement, her face a picture of confusion. She looked from Willow to Xander, to Dawn, then back to Xander again. "So you're telling me that Buffy is in LA but Angel doesn't know? Is he in some way deficient?" she questioned.  
  
Giving Anya a filthy look, Cordy snapped, "No, he's not deficient! Just Buffy-whipped, dumbass."  
  
Blatantly ignoring her, Anya gazed at Xander and pressed, "But I don't understand. If his soul is bound, why aren't they both upstairs both having hot monkey sex? Moaning and groaning in ecstasy is an essential part of all make ups." With that she looked meaningfully at Xander, who fairly squirmed in embarrassment.  
  
Suppressing a giggle, Dawn explained, "Buffy's in LA to protect Angel. She thinks he needs extra help on this Robed Demon thing."  
  
"Plus they already had the hot monkey sex," added Cordy, rolling her eyes at the memory. "It was all I could hear all night."  
  
Willow looked sharply at Cordelia, who immediately shut up. "Then maybe you should try ear plugs," she suggested. "They work for me."  
  
Changing the topic swiftly, Xander asked Willow, "So are we going to get a- moving on this research? Time's a-wasting." "Jeez, who are you? The new Giles?" commented Cordelia, cattily.  
  
Standing up and placing her arms possessively around Xander, Anya responded bluntly, "Giles is in England, so he's not dead. There can't be a new Giles. And anyway, Xander would make a great Giles."  
  
Noticing the spark of lust in his girlfriend's eyes, Xander gripped her closer, feeling his own excitement increase. "Err, me and An will just go make a start on that research. Now," he mumbled, practically dragging Anya up the stairs after him.  
  
"Hmm, I'll bet," said Dawn, smirking.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow reprimanded, a little surprised.  
  
"What?" countered Dawn, annoyed at the looks of surprise on Cordy and Willow's faces. "Like I don't know what they're up to."  
  
Leaving that conversation, Cordy returned to the matter at hand. "So what are we going to do about research? Try some standard demon databases, go through some of Giles's old books?"  
  
"All of the above," replied Willow, her expression growing serious. "I'm really worried about Buffy being on her own in LA. We can't afford to slack on this."  
  
"She'll be alright," reassured Cordy. "She's got like slayer powers."  
  
"Yeah," said Willow quietly, her worry still evident. "Let's go get this done."  
  
As they began to trail up the stairs, Dawn looked questioningly at the unconscious demon. "What about him?"  
  
Continuing to walk, Willow flailed her hand out behind her, sending a ball of blue energy crackling into the demon. "Don't worry. He's not going anywhere," she commented dryly, as extra chains grew around the demon. There was no way that their strongest lead would slip from their sight.  
  
***************************  
  
So the White Room was exactly how it had been described: white. Buffy's eyes blinked up in awe at the total absence of any other colour, at the way the air seemed to shimmer. Something in it filled her with peace, and she closed her eyes, her memories drifting back to her time in heaven. At least she thought it was heaven. There had been no fear, no pain, no doubt, just love and she had been bathed in it. Sometimes even now, the loss of heaven made her sad.  
  
"You're thinking this is like heaven. Wrong," a small girl's voice sounded, causing Buffy to snap open her eyes. Before her, she saw the figure of a young girl, dressed in a cotton dress, the picture of innocence except for the malevolence clouding her eyes. "Maybe not," Buffy answered openly, folding her arms. "But I'm thinking we're not here to discuss me."  
  
The little girl gave a tinkly laugh and gazed mockingly at Buffy. "On the contrary, this is all about you," she corrected. "And, of course, that delectable vampire of yours."  
  
Buffy started forward, but the little girl halted her with a shake of her head. "Okay, that I already knew," Buffy said, showing signs of impatience. "So what's new?"  
  
"You want to know how to stop them? Well you can't," the little girl chastised Buffy a little petulantly. "Gwah Ra Kal will come, and he will want your blood."  
  
Eyeing the child sceptically, Buffy again moved closer. "Why?" she questioned.  
  
"To open the mouth of hell," the child said slowly, as if she believed Buffy was very stupid. "Why else?"  
  
"What do they want with Angel?" Buffy pressed, feeling the colour drain from her face.  
  
Gleefully, the girl looked at Buffy and placed her hand upon Buffy's. Buffy shuddered, repulsed at the ripple of evil that travelled through her. "It is he will spill your blood," she told Buffy.  
  
Buffy shook her head, taking her hand away. "I don't believe you," said Buffy. "Angel would never hurt me."  
  
"Believe what you like, but history will repeat itself," the little girl predicted doomily. "He will feed on you again." Then with a wave of her hand, Buffy was thrown out of the White Room, landing hard on the street outside Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Hauling herself up, she began to walk aimlessly, her head full of muddled thoughts. Despite her best efforts, the child's words had chilled her. All her life Buffy had fought against fate, against prophecy and had tried to live by her own free will. Now after she had felt the touch of that girl, Buffy was filled with a sense of impending fate, the notion of choice seeming futile. She and Angel, it seemed, were destined to be ripped apart.  
  
Lost in her darkness, she did not notice an equally bereft Gunn walk past her. Gunn, however, was jolted from his thoughts and looked up and stared at her in shocked recognition. "Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Buffy span round, her face half frightened at her discovery. Without another look, she took off leaving Gunn watching her, stunned. Shaking his head, he sprinted after her, calling her name. He had to catch up with her and quick. If Angel found out his girl was here and Gunn had let her evade him, well, trouble would just be an unpleasant side effect. Right now, Gunn had enough trouble all of his own.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
